For Your Smile
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: She would certainly like to see that smile on his face more often. Even if it’s not always intended for her. Vivaldi x King


**For Your Smile**

**Vivaldi x King**

How Vivaldi felt about the king could be described as pure indifference. She certainly didn't love him, not even in the slightest sense.

What could possibly explain her fury towards the king? It couldn't be because he was gazing at a simple photo. Why in the world would she be irritated that the royal man would be looking at a picture of his forbidden mistress... _yet again_?

"We would like you to stop lollygagging and help out. There is still much work to be done before the ball begins," the queen ordered him, her words laced with mild irritation.

"Hmm?" the king said absently, tearing his gaze from the tiny slip of paper. He then cleared his throat and smiled contritely. "Oh, yes. Of course, your majesty. I apologize. I was just... thinking that's all."

"Well if you have so much time on your hands, We suggest you put it towards something more productive, such as Our ball."

With a nod of his head, the King of Hearts walked away, his eyes still fixated on the picture.

Vivaldi didn't love him. She just felt something strange unfurl in her heart when he paid more attention to that flimsy piece of paper than he did her.

She didn't like this feeling one bit

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Vivaldi simply hated Peter. He was such an annoying rabbit. She thought he was bad enough, killing any of her servants that so much as brushed against him and going so far as to attempt to poison her (she barely accepted the explanation that he was trying to boost up her tolerance against poison).

Now Vivaldi actually began to miss that side of Peter.

"Alice! Oh my dear, Alice!" he sang cheerfully. Hearts seemed to sparkle in his red eyes. A pink flush strained his pale cheeks. "I am so happy I saw my little Alice today!"

"Peter, will you please shut up. You are giving Us a headache with your nonsense," she chided him.

The humanoid hare regarded her irritation for a brief moment before he slyly said, "My, my! Her majesty is rather testy over her unrequited love!"

Her violet eyes narrowed into a withering sneer. "What are you blabbering about now?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about!" he said with conniving smile spreading over his lips. "You're upset about how the lovesick king is paying more attention to a little photo than his current queen."

Her hands tightened around her scepter. "Peter, if you insist on saying nonsensical things than doing your work, you may find yourself trapped underground in your own special rabbit hole."

With an unrepentant smile, Peter took the hint, performed a sweeping bow, and trotted off. Vivaldi released an unladylike grunt, tapping her scepter roughly against the palm of her hand.

'_Ludicrous. Positively ludicrous. Moronic hare..._' How she desired his end to come slowly by her hands, but he was not one to be killed so easily.

_You're upset about how the lovesick king is paying more attention to a little photo than his current queen._

At that disconcerting thought, she abruptly stood from her throne and walked out of the room.

* * *

Vivaldi's senses were on edge. Everything seemed to irritate her.

She already wanted approximately ten servants executed (eleven, if someone was strong enough to kill Peter before he killed them.). She had absolutely no idea why she was in such a foul disposition. She thought concentrating her attention on the ball was supposed to cure her insatiable vexation.

She only found herself growing even more irritated.

"We specifically asked for red roses!" she lashed out at a poor card soldier. She snatched a single white flower from the bouquet, crushing it underneath her fingers. "Does this look like red to you?"

The servant stuttered nervously, "I... I'm... Sorry! It... It was a mistake!"

"A mistake you will pay dearly for. Off with his head!"

"No, please!"

"Please calm down." Her whole body grew unsettlingly taut, turning around to face the source of the voice. The king added kindly, "You will not be executed. Her majesty is simply a little short-tempered at the moment. Right?"

Her fists clenched into a tight ball. Was he indirectly censuring her immature behavior? What was she? A mere child undergoing one of her tantrums?

And still no matter how long they knew each other, he still never referred to her by her name.

"Your majesty?"

Suddenly, something snapped.

"Don't talk to Us like that!"

Everything fell into an eerie silence; no one even breathed. Everyone stared as Vivaldi stood breathlessly in front of the king, his cheek a glaring crimson where her hand was.

Clarity besieged her. Her violet orbs widened. "Oh dear god..."

"Your majesty..."

"We grow weary of this conversation. We will be retiring to Our room. Please don't bother Us." Inwardly mortified by her actions, Vivaldi hurried off, trying to ignore the blooming tightness in her throat or the stares that bore holes into her back.

* * *

She never felt so stupid in her life. What force possessed her to raise her hand and strike him in such a manner?

'_Now he must hate Us_,' she thought dismally to herself, hiding underneath her bed covers. She wanted to hide in her room forever. After her juvenile display, she felt she couldn't rear her face to the king again. '_He probably doesn't want anything to do with Us..._'

"Your majesty?"

Vivaldi suddenly became very still. Futilely, she hoped that if she remained in such a position and didn't respond, he would think she was asleep and leave her alone. Alas, the operative word in that idea was _futilely_.

The king persisted quietly, "May I please see you? It's rather impolite to ignore me like this, your majesty."

Reluctantly, Vivaldi surfaced from underneath the covers. Her hair was free of its customary curls and spilled in long dark rivulets down her back. She even stripped off her red gown and slipped into her nightgown.

Despite her embarrassment over her current state, she asked proudly, "Is there something need to speak to Us about, your grace?"

"I'm sure you know why I'm here. May I say that you have quite an arm. Even now, my cheek still stings!"

She lowered her gaze, suddenly finding herself interested on the floor. Vivaldi braced herself for a terrible scolding for her unruly behavior. After all, they were king and queen. Though they were not joined together by matrimony, they still needed to appear as a united front.

What he said was not what Vivaldi was at all expecting. "You're stressed, aren't you?"

She raised her gaze in surprise. There was not a single trace of hostility or loathing on his countenance. There was only compassion and sympathy.

"I bet that's why her grace seems so upset lately! You're stressed about preparations for the ball. You shouldn't worry yourself about it. I'm sure it will be perfect as always."

Such kind words should have put her mind at ease. It should have comforted her that he wasn't upset that she hit him.

Her despondency only seemed to increase, making the young queen wilt in her plush surroundings.

'_That's not the reason…_' She wanted to tell him the real reason, but that would only result to more unhappiness.

She tried her hardest not to care about his lack of attentiveness towards her, his incessant pining for a love he could not have.

The problem in that matter was that, deep in her clock heart, Vivaldi really did care.

Suddenly, a stuffed bear shattered her desolate haze, its hazel orbs staring cutely into her brilliant violets.

"Kya! It's adorable!" she squealed, cuddling the cute creature in her arms. Realization quickly dawned over her and caused her body to freeze. She turned her attention towards the king.

"I thought that would finally make you smile, but I never expected you to be that happy!" He chuckled at the sight, watching as her cheeks were a fleeting shade of maroon. "I promise to tell no one of your little secret. It's just nice to see you finally happy, Vivaldi."

Her chest seemed to tick a little faster, her lips opening in surprise. He finally said it. She finally heard him say her name.

He gently patted her shoulder and said with his most brilliant smile, "I'll take care of preparations for the ball for today while you rest. You work far too hard."

Vivaldi was rendered speechless by such kindness, barely able to intelligibly move her lips into a proper thank you.

Once the king exited from her room, she buried her burning face into the bear.

"What's this feeling?" Her heart now was ticking at a light, quick pace. Every point of her body seemed enveloped by such a comfortable warmth.

Vivaldi swore she doesn't love the king… but she would certainly like to see that smile on his face more often.

Even if it's not always intended for her.

_A smile is the most beautiful gift you can give someone. It makes their whole world seem a little more bearable, their life a little brighter._

_Every time you smile at someone, it is the greatest act of love you can give._

* * *

The next day, Peter White began his grand search for the young Queen of Hearts. He wanted to inform her that the white roses problem was swiftly resolved. Sure, they had to paint the whole lot of flowers red, but he planned to leave out that minor triviality. She would never know the difference.

"Ace, have you seen, Vivaldi?" Peter asked the wandering knight.

Ace answered, "Oh course! I was just with her in her garden while she played with the king's new gift!"

Such a statement caught Peter's attention. "What? Gift?"

"Yes! It's amazing! It's a revolutionary stress reliever! It may be temporary, but Vivaldi had never felt better. She hasn't called for an execution since she started using it."

"Really?" With his curiosity piqued, the white-haired rabbit ran off and into the young queen's garden. "Vivaldi?"

Vivaldi was the first to notice his presence. "Oh, hello there, Peter White! It's very nice to see you!" she greeted him with uncharacteristic cheerfulness.

The rabbit was taken aback. Who was she and what in the world has she done to the real Vivaldi? She had never responded with such cordiality towards him, or anyone for that matter. The king's latest present must be something.

"Yes… If you don't mind me asking, just what did the king give you?"

"Oh, you'll see very soon." Vivaldi pivoted towards the card soldier. "Another, now!"

The soldier obeyed, fussing with a catapult-like contraption hidden in the bushes. With a quick flip of the trigger, Peter watched as a stuffed animal was fired into the air.

He realized that it was a rabbit – a very dapperly dressed one at that! The white bunny was attired in such a dashing red tartan jacket, a becoming pair of slacks… large circular glasses…

'_Hey! That looks like m-_'

_**Bang!**_

Peter White was stunned, watching openmouthed as white stuffing floated down to the ground, gravity bringing both the stuffed bunny and its decapitated head.

"My, isn't the king's present lovely? We've never felt better!"

The horrified white hare watched as yet another one of his stuffed rabbit lookalikes flew into the sky and pelted with a flurry of bullets.

"Yep! Because of this, Vivaldi's aim has become incredible!" said Ace. "She hasn't missed one!"

"Ooh! Look! We got its eye!" exclaimed Vivaldi.

"Hey, I want to try one! Stop hogging it."

The white rabbit merely glared daggers at the two role holders, a slender aura of malevolence emanating from his being. "You guys are so cruel."

* * *

**Random A/N Notes:** HAHA! I was planning on leaving this fanfic off nice and fluffy, but the last part couldn't have been left out. Poor Peter. xD

Thanks for reading~


End file.
